


if you’re wearing socks it’s not gay, right?

by claruh (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/claruh
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 20





	if you’re wearing socks it’s not gay, right?

Dave rested his head on John’s shoulder as he zoned out mid-game. He was never good at any of John’s games considering you actually had to compete against other people instead of beating a skate park level.

“Wake up, we have another round.” John moved his shoulder and Dave moved upright. “Are you really that tired?”

“I’m bored.”

“You’re always bored!”

“Just because your games are fucking lame. Can we watch a movie? I can actually comment on how shit they are then.”

John frowned, “Fine.” He grabbed his laptop and placed it in front of them on his bed. “What do you wanna watch?”

“Your choice man.” He shrugged and laid backwards and stared up at the mildly weird posters John had above his bed. “I could go for something without a shitty forced romantic subplot. That’d be great.”

“Why?”

He sat up again, “Cause seeing a dude and a girl make out on screen when the movie’s supposed to be about how fucking badass they are is kinda weird.”

“I mean, I guess so.”

“You’re not telling me you like seeing that shit, are you?”

“It adds to the story!”

“You sound like Karkat.”

“Oh shut up.”

“Imagine yourself as a daring spy and your hot spy girlfriend is like ‘Wow we are so cool and awesome, let’s make out in front of dozens of people.’ What would you do?”

“I mean now I get a hot spy girlfriend, so I’d say yes.”

Dave rolled his eyes, “What if it was a hot spy boyfriend? Would you kiss him too?” 

“It would be my first time kissing a boy.” He shrugged.

“You’ve kissed a girl before?”

“No- I mean- I’d kiss a guy I guess.” 

“I’d love to kiss a hot spy.” Dave rested his head in his hands in an attempt to avoid eye contact.

“Doesn’t count.”

He looked up quickly, “What? I don’t get a hot spy boyfriend?”

“You actually like dudes though.” 

Dave just stared at him, “You saying you’d like to kiss a dude, and then backing it up by saying you’re straight isn’t a very good argument John.”

“If he was cool enough I’d kiss him.”

“Ah, yeah, that sounds super straight to me dude.”

“It is!”

“Go on then, what’s your ideal boy to kiss in a totally straight way?”

“Hm.. I would have to know him well and trust him a lot. He has to be cool, and maybe like- know shit about dudes? I don’t know.” He was staring at Dave. “I guess that’s it.” 

Dave’s mind was racing, “Would you want to try?”

“Try wh- oh. I mean if I could-“ He stopped for a moment and looked at Dave. “If you want to.”

“Me?” He laughed uncomfortably. “Why me? There’s so many better guys to kiss.”

“You do fit all the qualifications.” 

He knew his face was bright red, “Sure, yeah I’d be down.” His voice cracked and he coughed.

“Unless you don’t want to!”

“No, I do- shit, uh.. I’m fine with it Egbert.”

“Okay.” He smiled and moved his hands up to Dave’s face and took off his shades. 

“Is this all one big ploy to be able to do that?” John smiled. “You sure you want to do this Mr. I’m not a homosexual?”

He rolled his eyes, “Yes Dave.” He put his hands on Dave’s face and quickly pulled him towards him. Dave’s eyes were wide before closing them and putting his arms around John. John pulled away and just stared at Dave. “Was I supposed to like that?”

Dave’s heart dropped, “Did you not?”

“No- I did. I really liked that.” 

“Oh.” John cupped his face in his hands again. “You’re not just saying that, right?”

“I just- I thought that would prove..” He trailed off and made eye contact with Dave. “I definitely would kiss a guy.”

“Cool.” John pulled him in to kiss him again, and Dave nearly fell backwards. He pulled apart, “Shit!” 

“What?”

“You just realized you like guys, and now you’re just gonna makeout with me?”

“I mean, yeah, I guess so.”

“God you’re an idiot.” Dave rubbed his temples. “I mean it’s me, are you sure you’d kiss any other guys?”

“Dave, if I enjoyed kissing you that much then I think I would like kissing another dude.” He paused and added on quietly, “Probably not as much though.” 

Dave just stared at him with his mouth open, “O-okay. Yeah, sure. Cool.” He had no idea how John wasn’t extremely flustered over all of this. “Is this a thing? Are we like-“ He gestured vaguely with his hands.

John rolled his eyes, “Let me take you on a date first.”

Dave smiled, “Alright.”

“What now?”

“Movie?” He smirked.

“You pick.”

He grabbed the laptop from the edge of the bed and handed it to Dave before scooting up to rest against his headboard. Dave scrolled through the selections before settling on something John had never seen, but Dave claimed to be a cinematic masterpiece. It was most likely not.

Dave placed himself in between John’s legs and leaned back onto his shoulder, smiling up at him.

“You’re an absolutely dork dude.”

“Learned it from the best!” John pushed his hand against his face and they both laughed. “I- uh, I really.. I don’t know how to say this.”

“Take your time.” He placed his hand over Dave’s.

“Thanks, I guess.”

“For..?”

“Just- being you. Being my friend and just- man I don’t know.” He laughed and covered his face. “This shit is hard to talk about!”

John pulled his hand away from his face and smiled at him, “Thank you too.” Dave smiled. “Y’know after you leave I’m going to immediately freak out over all of this, right?”

“Very well aware. Rose will probably know before I get home, right?”

“Most likely.” He kissed the side of Dave’s head. “My best friend was my first kiss, who would have thought.” He smiled at Dave. 

“I was your first kiss?”

“I mean, yeah, who else would kiss me?”

“Egbert, you’ve dated multiple people, was your furthest base hand holding?” He was trying to stifle a laugh to the best of his ability. 

“Maybe.” 

Dave couldn’t help himself from laughing, “Sorry I had to be your first and also second.”

“It could definitely be worse.”

“Oh definitely.” Dave placed his hand on the side of John’s face and tilted his head downwards. He laughed, “Uh, third times a charm?”


End file.
